


Birthday Wishes

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek gives Mulder what he really wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 1999.

"Happy birthday, Mulder." The sound of the voice that woke him up was immediately followed by the snick of handcuffs being closed over his wrist and attached to the bedpost. When Mulder tried to swing at his tormenter, he discovered that his other arm was already restrained.

"Krycek! What the fuck are you doing here? Uncuff me, you bastard!" He kicked at Krycek, but the other man just laughed.

"I'm here to fulfil a birthday wish, Mulder, to give you exactly what you want."

"You're going to let me shoot you? What a pal! But now you'll really have to uncuff me so I can get my gun."

"Ha ha. You're so funny. No, Mulder, I'm not going to give you what you _say_ you want, I'm gonna give you what you _really_ want."

Mulder froze. He couldn't mean - could he?

"Yes, Mulder, you're going to get what you've been begging me for for years. Maybe after you get it, you'll stop sublimating and beating me up every time you see me!"

Mulder displayed a truly impressive repertoire of curses which he delivered at the top of his lungs. Krycek shook his head mock-sadly, saying, "You know I'm going to have to punish you for that, Foxy."

"Don't call me that!" Fox was bad enough, but _Foxy_! Mulder spit at Krycek but fell short.

Krycek laughed. "But you are. I'll make you a deal though; I'll only call you that when we're fucking."

"Which will be never! Let me the fuck up, and I'll fucking kill you, you rat bastard!"

"A rat and a fox. How kinky, Foxy."

Mulder growled, yanking uselessly on his bonds.

Krycek eyed that tempting lower lip he'd wanted to taste for years, but it was too soon. If he tried to kiss Mulder now, the other man would try his best to bite off a piece of him. But even if he couldn't have Mulder's mouth yet, there were plenty of other tempting parts laid out for him. He smiled into Mulder's enraged eyes and slowly stripped off his clothes, smirking when he noticed that despite his rage, Mulder was watching entranced. And Mulder's cock was twitching.

Krycek climbed onto the bed, straddling Mulder who squirmed under him until he saw the flare of pleasure in Krycek's eyes at his movements. When Mulder stilled, Krycek slid down some, pressing his erection into Mulder's half-hard cock as he did. Mulder bit his lip hard to hold back a moan of pleasure.

Then Krycek leaned down and licked the stubbled jaw of his captive, running along the length of it to the ear, which he teased with the tip of his tongue. He played there for a little while, probing the curves and nibbling on the lobe while Mulder's breath grew more labored. Eventually he nipped his way back along Mulder's jaw to his chin, pausing for a quick swipe of his tongue over Mulder's lips before working his way to Mulder's throat. He suckled on one spot for some time, determined to leave his mark on this man so he wouldn't be able to deny that this night happened. He smiled inwardly when he realized that far from fighting him, Mulder had arched his throat into his grip, making it easier for him.

"Still want me to leave, Foxy?"

Mulder could only stare at him from pleasure-dazed eyes at first. Then rational thought returned, and he snarled, "I'm going to kill you, Krycek. And don't call me Foxy!"

"I promise you, before I leave here, you'll beg me to call you Foxy," Alex stated calmly. Mulder's eyes widened again.

Alex leaned down again, this time targeting the chest before him. He bit down on the muscles, letting Mulder feel his teeth, and leaving more marks. He tugged gently on the sparse hairs, slowly circling his hands closer to the already hard nipples. He made sure he was staring directly into Mulder's eyes when he finally pinched a nipple between his fingers. Mulder's breath hissed out, and he arched half off the bed.

"So you like that, do you, Foxy?"

Mulder stared back helplessly. He was rapidly being forced to face the truth that he _did_ want this, want Krycek. But he was damned if he was going to admit it to the sonofabitch.

Krycek smiled wryly. Continuing to hold Mulder's gaze with his own, he flicked a nipple with the tip of his tongue. When Mulder gasped, he drew it between his teeth, suckling happily. Mulder groaned while his nipple hardened even farther. He couldn't prevent himself from arching into Krycek's touch. Alex kept that up for a while, going back and forth between nipples until Mulder couldn't restrain the tiny whimpers that escaped between his teeth.

Alex smiled and began working his way in a southerly direction, easily sliding between Mulder's legs. He probed Mulder's navel with his tongue, earning another gasp. Then he traced the arrow of hair that drew him ever downward to the engorged erection already weeping droplets of pre-cum. But although Mulder held his breath in anticipation, Krycek bypassed his cock and continued down his legs, licking and nipping. Lush lashes dipped to hide a smile at the groan that Mulder emitted.

Mulder jumped when Krycek nipped behind his knee, spreading his legs farther apart in reaction. Alex grinned victoriously, then finally reached out and stroked Mulder's aching cock. He petted the older man lightly, driving him insane with the teasing touch, then drew one finger along the length. He slowly leaned forward, again holding Mulder's gaze, and licked the droplets from the head. Mulder was panting as he watched the tip of that pink tongue run over him, and he tried to push into the mouth he knew would be more pleasurable than anything he'd ever felt.

Krycek sucked the head in briefly, swirling his tongue over it, then pulled back. Mulder groaned in protest, then was left momentarily speechless when Alex leaned over the side of the bed and came back up with a cock ring in his hand. Mulder's eyes widened as far as they could go, and he shook his head violently in protest.

"No, please, Krycek . . . Alex, don't." But it was too late. Alex already had the ring snugly settled around Mulder's cock. Now Mulder understood the younger man's earlier comment about punishment.

"Now, now, Foxy. I told you that you were going to have to pay for calling me all those names earlier. But I promise, it'll be fun." Now that he knew Mulder wouldn't be coming any time soon, Alex settled in earnest to his self-imposed task of driving his new lover insane, pausing just long enough to blindfold Mulder. Mulder never knew what he would feel from moment to moment. One minute Alex would have his cock down his throat, sucking hard while Mulder fucked his beautifully talented mouth. Then Mulder might feel long fingers playing with his balls, rolling them until he screamed with pained pleasure. Or it could be Alex's mouth engulfing his balls, his tongue stroking them. Once it was that wonderfully supple tongue rimming him, running round and round his entrance and finally pushing inside while Mulder wailed with pleasure. And Alex's hands were never idle either, stroking and pinching his nipples, petting him, lubing him, sliding inside him, rubbing over the sensitive gland until Mulder thought he would die if Alex didn't let him come. He was reduced to begging.

Alex reached up and pulled the blindfold off Mulder, letting him see Alex between his legs, three fingers deep inside him. Mulder whimpered at the sight. "Please, Alex, please fuck me. I need you. I need to feel you inside me. Oh god, oh yes, fuck YES! God, let me come, please let me come."

"I told you what I want from you." Alex continued to fuck Mulder with his fingers while his other hand was busy with his balls. His own cock was rigid and dripping pre-cum, but he was going to make Mulder do it his way.

"What do you want from me?!?" Mulder screamed, his hips jerking restlessly in time with Alex's thrusts.

Alex briefly sucked Mulder's cock down his throat again. He couldn't resist the chance to taste him again. "I told you before, _Mulder_."

Mulder whimpered frantically; he had no idea what Alex wanted. Then the emphasis on his name registered, and he remembered Alex telling him- "Fuck!"

Alex smiled sunnily, meeting Mulder's eyes as he realized that there was no way out of it.

Mulder groaned in resignation and pleasure as Alex continued to play with him. "Fuck me, Alex. Fuck me and call me Foxy when you're deep inside me. Whisper it in my ear so I can feel the heat of your breath like I feel your heat in my ass. Call me Foxy and make me come."

Alex moaned at the words and images they brought to him. When Mulder surrendered, he didn't fool around. No half measures for him. He dove right into the deep end. Alex thought he might come from the words alone.

He shifted between Mulder's legs, pushing his knees back and positioning himself. Suddenly Mulder froze.

"Wait! You're not wearing a condom!"

Alex was having a hard time focusing; he could almost feel the heat of Fox's ass around him. But he had to calm Mulder's fears. "It's okay, Mulder, I'm clean. I don't do drugs, and I've never had unprotected sex."

Mulder relaxed slightly. "Then why?"

"Because I want to feel _you_ , not a rubber. But if you want me to..." he trailed off, starting to move away.

Mulder wrapped his legs around Alex's waist, holding him. "No, I believe you. Do it. Fuck me. Now."

Alex didn't need a second invitation. He positioned himself and slowly pushed inside, pausing when Mulder tensed, then moving forward again when he relaxed and thrust against him in encouragement. "Oh, Foxy," he moaned, "you feel so good. Better even than I imagined. God, you're so hot, so tight. Mmmm, yeah, that's good, Foxy." He started to stroke in and out, adjusting his angle till Fox groaned, letting him know he was rubbing his prostate with every thrust. He moved faster and harder, listening to Mulder's groans. When he knew he was about to come, he reached down and released the cock ring just as he pushed even deeper inside Mulder. Fox came instantly, his come shooting over both men's bellies and chests, some even splashing Alex's chin. His convulsions milked Alex dry at the same time.

After a moment Alex pushed back up on shaking arms and separated himself from Fox. He rolled to his back, still panting.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take the cuffs off now, please? My arms are sore."

Krycek reached down to the floor and fished the key to the cuffs out of the pocket of his jeans. After releasing Mulder, he settled back on his heels, warily watching the other man.

Mulder stared back, rubbing feeling back into his hands and arms. But when Krycek started to slide off the bed, Mulder's hand shot out to stop him. "Come here."

"Uh, Mulder..."

"Foxy. You said you'd call me Foxy when we're in bed."

Alex stared in bewilderment. "Actually I think I said when we were fucking." When in doubt, be a smart ass.

"Close enough. Look, I know we need to talk about this, but right now I feel good and just want to go to sleep. Can't we leave it till morning?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure." He stretched out on the bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when a long arm snaked out and pulled him into Mulder's embrace. He found himself lying against Mulder with his head tucked into the other man's shoulder and an arm and a leg across him. Just as he fell asleep, he thought he heard Mulder murmur, "So when's your birthday, Alex?"


End file.
